Into The Darkest Dephs
by KurosawaCP
Summary: A dump of drabbles pertaining to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fandom.
1. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder10051

**Fetish 1: Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

**Pairing used: 10051**

There was always something anxious about waiting for Byakuran to get back to base. Maybe it was the fact that despite the white-haired male's knack for humiliating the computer geek, it brought a sort of adrenaline to Shouichi's dull life spent infront of his laptop.

Or maybe it was because he was drinking way too much soda lately.

His fingers twitched and he physically had to resist the urge to open up Skype and atleast see how the self-proclaimed deity was doing on his outing. Not like he cared, mind you.

He set his music on full blast, paying more attention to the lyrics than anything else. Humming idly as his fingers practically glided across his keyboard, nimble fingers failed to make one mistake as he typed code after complicated code into the Millefiore data base. Fully aware that one wrong number could completely corrupt the system.

For such a genius, he really should write down a reminder to add more songs to his playlist. He sat there in the abrupt silence for a couple of minutes, the clicking of the keys under his fingertips being the only sound in the room other then when Shouichi rewarded himself with another big swig of his soda.

Soon it became unbearable.

He typed in one more string of coding before exiting the program. There it was again, that familiar urge.

The red-head sighed, digressing.

He opened up Skype warily and changed his status to 'Online'.

Before he could even click on Byakuran's contact, there was an upcoming call from none other than his boss. Shouichi almost jumped out of his skin, albeit he quickly accepted it.

"_Evening, Shou-Chan_."

The voice was saccharine and it sent a questionable shiver down the red-head's spine.

"Byakuran-San.." The subordinate acknowledged.

"_How's it going_?" Byakuran asked straightaway, his voiced laced with underlying curiosity.

Shouichi had never felt so relieved before.


	2. The Charm Of Another 4851

Shouichi snorted weakly, abruptly flinching as he continued tending to his bleeding nose. '_Up we go..' _He pinched his nostrils closed as he tilted his head upwards. "Spanner, I swear he broke my nose." His voice came out nasally and barely audible, yet his blonde friend shrugged nonchalantly, pulling the sucker from his mouth with an obscene '_Pop!_'

"Again?"

Shouichi frowned at the tone, it was laced with skepticism and boredom. Very unlike Spanner's usual chain reaction when he got an injury that needed medical attention. "Yes, again." Irritation coated the computer geek's own voice.

"So, leave him."

"You know that I can't."

"Get over it."

"It doesn't work like that."

"You love him?"

"No."

"Then, _leave him._"

"He's all I need."

There was a pause as Spanner's eyes narrowed, he shoved the confection back into his mouth, his teeth closing around it and leaving small cracks in the candy as he gnawed on it, all the while, he continued to stare at Shouichi as if he had grown a second head.

"You have plenty of other people to mooch off of."

Shouichi's nose wrinkled at the term, but he brushed it off. Mainly because doing that with his nose was immensely painful.

"Let me correct myself, his Western Digital RE4 WD2003FYYS 2TB 7200 RPM 64MB Cache SATA 3.0Gb/s 3.5" Internal Hard Drive is all I need."

"I'll RAM_ your _hard drive for you." The sucker in Spanner's mouth broke loudly, Azure irides continued to lock with emerald ones.

The red-head felt a shiver run down his spine as he interpreted the clear innuendo. "Would you no-"

"And unlike Byakuran's,'' The blonde mechanic cut him off, a leisured smirk settling onto his face. "My punches don't break noses."

"What a bad joke."

"Gimme a shot."

There was an exasperated sigh, also another flinch, on the younger male's side of the conversation. "You're impossible, you know?"

"Love you, too."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"I need to be given a compliment in order to tell you I love you?" An inquiring eyebrow was raised, skepticism even heavier than before.

"I suppose not."

"_Greaaat._"

"...Spanner?"

"What-?"

"I love you, too."

"Knew it- Ow!" There was a disgruntled huff as Spanner's wrench bounced off his own head.

"Still love me?" The teen hissed.

"_Feisty."_

"...Someone help me." The computer geek protested half-heartedly as he was inevitably and abruptly hugged. The scent of motor oil infiltrating his sense of smell. His face screwed up as he squirmed in the other male's grasp.

And they fucked happily ever after.


	3. Roll Over, Roll Over 10051

"Shou-Chan!"

Shouichi nearly jumped out of his skin as his boss suddenly crash-landed on top of him. His emerald oculars were frantically searching amethyst ones for a reason for the intrusion of mental boundaries, privacy, and overall, his _bed_.

"I have the day off. Go away." He squirmed under the Millefiore boss, trying in vain to get the book he was formerly reading away from his_ ribcage_. His adversary straddled him and made himself comfortable instead. Shouichi groaned, and immediately regretted it when a Byakuran's lips hitched up into a lupine smile.

"_Aroused, Shou-Chan_?"

"As a corpse, Byakuran-San."

The other male retaliated by rolling his hips, inevitably forcing Shouchi to elicit a low hiss as his nether regions began to wake up.

Willing every single ounce of strength he had, Shouchi _flipped _the white-haired male, ending up on top of his worst nightmare, his legs tangled together awkwardly with Byakuran's. He paled as he found instant escape impossible. "Wait a min-"

Byakuran flipped him.

Shouichi tried- and succeeded to flip him again.

Byakuran flipped him again. Followed by an assortment of chuckling.

Byakuran flipped him.

Shouichi flipped him back.

Byakuran flipped him.

Shouchi couldn't flip him again.

"Do you _submit_?" Shouichi shivered involuntarily as a wet muscle traced the shell of his ear, he arched into the warmth hovering over him, his canines digging into his bottom lip.

"I-It doesn't work like that.." He protested, the palms of his hand pushing against Byakuran's chest.

"That's not an _objection_ you're raising."

"...Oh yeah?" Shouichi whimpered, he would be sore after this.

And when he managed to flip Byakuran off the freaking bed. He was.


End file.
